A PH Kidnapping
by DaniBD
Summary: Gil has been kidnapped!  How did that happen?  Who's going to save him?  What will Oz do?  Slight GilxOz.  Based on some Facebook tag posting in my RP group.  Fun stuff!


**Hi! After one of those tag things on Facebook one of my RP group members posted, I just had to write it out. Slight GilxOz and maybe slight other pairings too. My RP group is an official RP group on FB for Pandora Hearts! Come check out our convos on Facebook at pandoraheartsfb . deviantart . com. Come watch us! I still have some roles open also.**

"You will get him back when we have the boy." A distorted, crackling voice sounded through the receiver. The person on the receiving end gripped the phone harder and clenched his teeth.

"You bastard!" Xerxes Break yelled into the phone. It wasn't because he was mad because there was a kidnapping. It was because that person was making it difficult to do his damn job. He could have been stirring a lollipop in his hot chocolate right now.

A click signaled the end of the call and Xerxes slammed the phone down. A feminine hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Detective Break, I'm sorry but the trace wasn't completed." Officer Alyss gave him an apologetic look to try and calm him down.

The detective looked at her and then straightened himself out. He cleared his throat and walked past her towards the group of people waiting in anticipation and worry in the same room.

"We have his demands though we still do not know the kidnapper's whereabouts." Detective Break addressed the whole room. There was a gasp as Reim Lunettes stood up from his chair.

"Please, Detective. We need him back! You have to find him!" Reim said with desperation. Then his eyes went wide with realization. "What will Sir Oz do? No one has told him yet."

"You don't think he would do anything drastic?" Ada Vessalius held her hands over her chest as tears formed at the corner of her faded green eyes.

"It does not matter what Sir Oz will do. No one will be able to rescue his stupid servant at this point." Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth stated coldly. Detective Break stared at her suspiciously.

"It seems like you know more than you are letting off, Duchess." Break stepped closer trying to intimidate the elder woman. The Duchess waved him off with her fan and rolled her eyes.

"Please, Detective. I only know as much as Miss Ada." The detective gave her a hard stare before he marked her a dead end. Almost. Ada stood and quickly grabbed the Detective's sleeve. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Please, find him. Oz-"

"Yeah?" The whole room became quiet. Even the technicians working the tracking equipment were silent.

Oz Vessalius stepped into the room and observed his surroundings. What was wrong with everyone? Why were they gathered in this one room?...Why did they look so gloomy?

Oz slowly approached the group with worried suspicion and a speeding heart beat. Ada's lip trembled and Reim's clenched fists shook.

"What's going on?" Oz demanded. The technicians went back to doing their job and Officer Alyss picked up the phone to alert her boss about the situation. Still no one spoke. Oz looked around the room again, this time looking for a certain someone that he had not seen at all in the last couple of days. His eyes narrowed.

"Where's Gil?" That question seemed to drop every one's hearts down into their stomachs. Oz started to get angry with the silent treatment he was receiving from his family and friends. Detective Break cut in before Oz could get another word out.

"We do not know where he is, Mr. Vessalius." He answered with a professional voice.

"What the hell does that mean?" Oz bellows at the Detective. Not being phased, the Detective approached Oz and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but he has been kidnapped by an unknown suspect. We are doing everything in our power to find and rescue him." Break tried to sound sympathetic so that the boy did not cause a scene and make everyone else panic. Oz's fist shook as his head bowed. His blonde bangs shadowed his bright green eyes.

"Since when was he taken away?" _Taken away from me, _Oz thought waiting for the answer. Break stared at him with interest. That was not what he was expecting the Vessalius boy to do or say for that matter. Angry and yelling, yes. Gilbert Nightray was his servant and best friend so of course there would be some kind of exaggerated emotion. Oz was just the opposite. He just asked a calm question.

Break's red eyes narrowed after noticing Oz's body tensing as if he knew what was going on. "Tuesday, 5 pm was the last time he was seen."

"I see..." Oz trailed off as he went into deep thought. He knew Gil was acting strange but did not pursue it like he should have. He also had an idea of who might have stolen Gil from him. It was not solid but he still was going to do something about it. Oz noticed he was being stared at and quickly put up a sad smile.

"Thank you, Detective, for telling me. I think I need to be alone now." Oz shuffled out of the room, escaping the stares. Ada, on sisterly instinct, ran after him, calling his name. Sheryl glared at the entrance from behind her fan. She calmly snapped her fan close and gracefully stood up and left the room going the opposite direction that the annoying little boy went. He was going to make her life more difficult than she would have liked. The Duchess was having enough trouble with her friend doing something so stupid and now the police is going to be knocking at her doorstep everyday. Her day was not going well.

Detective Break made his way over to the main office to inform his boss, Miss Sharon Rainsworth, about the events that happened an hour before. Break had his suspicions and he was very interested about the Vessalius and what was going through his head. He knew that Sharon would be interested about it too. Break didn't even stop to knock as he walked into Sharon's office.

"And how did everything go today, Break?" Sharon took a sip of tea before she lightly sat it down on her desk and gave her full attention to Break. "Did you find out the Kidnappers motives?"

"Yes I did, and things got very interesting." He made his way to Sharon's desk and sat on the edge before he continued.

"First, the kidnapper said that the Nightray would be given back IF Mr. Oz Vessalius was traded for him."

Sharon didn't look up from her tea.

"That is very interesting." She said.

"Not only that, but the Duchess is a suspect now after showing how much she 'cared' about the situation. She has gotten a bit cranky lately." Break looked over to see if he got a reaction from the granddaughter of the Duchess. Sharon just set her cup down and waited for her detective to continue on. Though, the chief was very curious as to what made her grandmother a suspect. Break frowned out of boredom.

"The Vessalius boy also may be up to something. He found out about the Nightray and acted in a way that was unexpected. I'm sure he'll find a way to get himself injured."

"And I'm guessing the trace did not go through?" The detective didn't answer and Sharon sighed. "Well then-"

Break's cell phone went off in a high pitch screech which made Sharon glare at the detective. The phone was opened in a suave manner.

"What?" Break greeted irritably.

"No, Detective Break, you're suppose to answer the phone in a more professional manner." Officer Alyss commented.

"I'm going to retire because of you." Break said making a move to hang up.

"Aw, you're being too nice! We have a lead." She informed.

"Oh, please take your time."

There was a sigh on the other end.

"One of the techies looked closer and notice that the trace picked up weak signals bouncing off certain cell towers. Dumbass is using a regular cell phone."

"Ah, so that means the kidnapper is sloppy and has not done this before."

"Or the kidnapper wants to be found." Sharon piped in. Break put a hand over the phone.

"I would like it if you didn't eaves drop on my conversations, Ms. Chief."

Sharon was prepared for something like what just came out of his mouth and so she went on to throw an industrial paper fan at her Detective. The fan found it's mark on Break's head which knocked the phone out of his hand and Break onto the floor. Sharon casually walked around an angry mumbling Xerxes and picked up his phone.

"Good job, Officer. Please send the coordinates to my phone."

"Yes, ma'am. But the cell towers only triangulated an area. We don't know exactly if the kidnapper is in a building or not." Alyss continued on.

"Good enough."

"Why did you call me out here, Oz?" Jack Vessalius' voice rang through the empty restaurant. Nice and elegant though the business had gone bad and the place still had yet to be rented. The gold curtains laid still and dusty as the silence became heavier.

"Gil is gone." Oz said trying to suppress his anger. Jack was the cause of all of this anyway. Who else was he gong to be angry with?

"I know." Jack said. He casually stuffed his hands into his dress pants pockets. Oz's anger started to boil.

"Get him back." Oz demanded in a low voice. Oz crossed his arms over his chest, his white leather jacket made noise under the stress.

"What makes you think I can get him back? And Gilbert can take care of himself." Jack played dumb.

"Oh, please! I may be 16 but I'm not stupid! You know exactly who took Gil, and why Gil will most likely be struggling with escaping. You also know what they want!" Oz huffed as he stepped closer to his cousin. Jack sighed.

"Don't they want you?" Jack continued to push buttons. Oz calmed down as Jack's persistence made him ridiculous in Oz's eyes.

"They want me to get to you. Please stop playing with me, cousin. I just may have to hurt you." Oz smiled, trying to hide the anger. Jack winced at the face and took a seat. He rubbed his temples and closed his green eyes.

"I really don't want to deal with him and his stupidity." Jack mumbled. Oz sat across from Jack. It looked like a mirror had been put in between them as one saw who he might become and the other saw what he was before.

"I'm sorry, cousin. You're going to have to. You owe me." Oz looked up at his cousin with a pleading gaze. "This will make us even."

Jack stared at his younger cousin. This "servant" really meant a lot to this young one.

"Ok, I'll help. But first answer this. What is Gilbert to you?" Jack was trying to prod into the boy's life. Anyway, a little gossip made life more fun. Oz smiled seeing what Jack wanted to hear.

"Gil, is a loyal servant who will go to great lengths to serve his master. I am a master who will go to even greater lengths to make sure his servant still serves him. Isn't all master/servant relationships like that?" Oz said this knowing that this was not normal. He was just playing the ignorant kid. Jack smiled at Oz.

"I thought you said you weren't stupid." Oz made a face and stuck his tongue out. Jack stood up.

"Yeah, we definitely are related."

Xerxes and Sharon sped through the abandoned streets on the outskirts of the town followed by Alyss and a couple of other police cars. They were checking this part of the area that was found just to rule out abandoned warehouses. Or in Break's reasoning, to get the job done faster. It was most likely that Gil would be hidden in some abandoned building.

"Alright. We checked 2 warehouses. We just need to check the last one. This has to be it." The Detective said with determination. Sharon had never seen him this determined but she was under the suspicion that it was for a reason not fully accepted by society.

"Remember, assess the situation. We do not know who we are dealing with." The boss checked her gun. Break stayed silent. Sharon stared at him.

"What?"

"I might not have been completely honest about not knowing the kidnapper..." Break cautiously looked at his boss from the corner of his eye. Sharon stared forward. Break watched her calmly lift her gun and cock it. After it snapped back into place, she venomously mumbled, "What?"

Now, the poor detective does not get nervous much but this was a bit different.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't solid. I might know who the kidnapper is. Think about it. Why was the Nightray kidnapped?" The Detective asked, trying not to be shot.

"The kidnapper wanted Mr. Vessalius."

"Why do they want Oz?"

"Because he is very wealthy."

"No. Because Oz knows someone that the kidnapper wants. Remember the Baskerville case?"

"Yeah, the murderer was never found but the main suspect was...Jack Vessalius! After the trial, Jack disappeared!" Sharon whipped around to look at her detective.

"I'm sure the young Vessalius had something to do with getting the charges cleared and Jack's disapperance. But that's a different story. Who really wants Jack? Who is so obsessive that they would do anything and everything to have Jack to himself?"

"Yura Isla! He put out many assassination attempts on Jack but he was never caught! Yura lost all his power after the head Baskerville was killed. Yura wants Jack to kill him with his own hands." Sharon bounced up and down in her seat with victory.

"Careful, chief. Your image of a strong woman leader is deteriorating." Break said pulling up to the cold warehouse.

"I would have came up with your conclusion if I was actually on that case. I did very well for just only reading your half assed briefings." Sharon retorted back and stepped out of the car.

"Excuse me, Ms. Chief, but my briefings are beautiful." Break defended sarcastically. Alyss ran up behind them.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"Take two officers with you and enter the front. We'll take one and enter from the back. Do not engage until we know that the victim will not be harmed." Sharon commanded and they set off.

Sharon's group made it to a broken down door. Sharon lead the group by stepping through the debris and quickly trotted forward.

"Wait! We don't even know where to look!" Break pointed out.

"Split up! Take the officer with you!" Then Sharon disappeared with her flashlight on. Break growled under his breath and started down another hallway. He didn't feel safe leaving his boss alone and all she wanted to do is go alone, head first into the action but there was a reason she was the boss. Because she was top notch.

Sharon was about to turn down another long, dusty hall when she heard noises at the end of the hallway she was in. The boss ran with her gun out, skipping over piles of books and papers that threatened to stop her.

The door she approached said "To The Boiler Room" as she quietly opened it and followed the concrete stairs down.

"I have good news and bad news." A familiar voice tickled Sharon's ears.

"Rufus?" The name escaped her lips quietly.

"Which one would you want to hear first, servant?" There was muffled angry protests from Gil before Rufus Barma continued on.

"Good news then. Your loyal master has given up Jack." More muffled noises.

"Your master? He's probably being taking care of right now."

Sharon had Rufus and a bounded Gil in her sights as Gil started yelling into the duck tape and shook his metal chair.

"BAD NEWS IS-" Rufus raised his voice and grabbed Gil's face to make him quiet. "-I'm going to have to kill you. No loose ends, right?" Rufus let go of Gil's glaring face and he took out a loaded revolver.

"Mr. Barma, may I ask you what you are doing touching my property?" Oz appeared behind Gil from the shadows with a raised pistol. There was a mumbled disapproval from Gil as the revolver was quickly trained on Oz.

"Ah, Oz Vessalius. The master who stole one of the adopted children from the Nightray family." Rufus stood motionless. Oz smiled deviously and hugged Gil from behind, resting his chin on Gil's head.

"Now, Mr. Barma, as you know, Gilbert came to me. As a master, I want to make sure my servant stays safe." Oz's trigger finger started to tremble slightly. There was quiet mumbling from Gil.

"If I kill both of you then Yura will definitely make my business the leading contributor in the market."

"You joined Isla just for money?" Oz's grip tightened on Gil's chest.

"No. For the continuance of my business family." Rufus' finger tightened and in just a second, two shots echoed and Oz and Gil slammed to the concrete floor in a nervous sweat. During the after silence, two frozen men were on the ground looking toward the stairs, another man leaned up against a dead boiler gripping his arm and grunting in pain. The gun was forgotten a few feet away. The only woman stood at the bottom of the stairs with a trained smoking gun.

Sharon slowly stepped closer toward Rufus.

"Get Gilbert out of here. I will question you later." Oz quickly ripped the duck tape off Gil. Gil helped, ignoring the pain.

"What the hell are you doing here, Oz?" Gil asked angrily. Oz smiled innocently.

"Saving you!" Oz said, helping his servant up. Gil stared at his master's face and his innocent look. Gil looked away and blushed.

"Come on, before Yura's men come!" Oz warned, grabbing Gil's hand. As they leave the room, Gil said, "I'm not property, Oz!"

Silence encased the two people in the room. Only the sound of blood dripping onto the floor was present. Sharon was only a few steps from Rufus.

"Get on the ground." Sharon said coldly. Rufus stayed silent but did not move.

"Get on the ground!" Sharon yelled angrily. Rufus then tensed as he laid on his stomach. Sharon took out handcuffs.

"You, Mr. Rufus Barma, will be questioned now. Then my mother would like a word with both you and my grandmother. I feel as if she knew what was going on this whole time."

Detective Break and the officer that followed him made it to where Alyss and her officers were hiding. Break looked over some boxes and watched Jack and Yura converse. They could have made the arrest but knowing Yura, there were hidden men around. Probably already saw them.

"Hey, go over to Alyss and tell her to circle around and find the baddies eyeing us. I'll circle around the other side and take the stairs. I go high, she goes low. You guys stay down here and act like you're unaware." Break whispered to his officer. The officer shuffled away as Break tried to pinpoint some people to find an opening. He spotted two shadows move behind a couple crates when Break's red eyes roamed around. He looked back over to Alyss to signal her how many he had. Alyss nodded and signaled she had three. Then they took off quickly finding spots to hide and used stealth to get closer to the thugs.

"Ah, Jack! How I've missed you so!" Yura sung in joyfulness.

"I can't say the same about you, Yura." Jack bluntly said.

"Now, Now Jack don't be so mean to me. Or else you won't die quickly." Jack rolled his eyes.

"You're anger is not justified. I did not kill any one or was I the one who took any of your authority away." Yura laughed, obnoxiously.

"You couldn't be more of a liar than I am, Jack! There was evidence, beyond a reasonable doubt and somehow it suddenly disappeared? I'm sure your little cousin helped you in that department." Yura forced Jack into a metal chair, the spot light was fixed upon them.

Alyss immediately made her way over to her first victim. He was unaware that any body had moved. Alyss took the opportunity of him having his back turned and wrapped her strong arm around the man's wimpy neck. The man tried to make a noise but nothing came out and he quietly passed out. Alyss dragged the dead weight behind some boxes and scanned for the other two. One was walking closer to her and was also unaware of what happened. If Alyss did not get this man now then she would be made.

"I certainly do not know what you are talking about." Jack defended crossing his arms.

"What crap spills out of that hole you call a mouth! You killed him, Jack! And all my power went with him. You're dirty, Jack!"

"I didn't-!"

"Yes, you did!" Yura's pale, scrawny hand made contact with Jack's cheek.

Alyss shot up at the thug, covering his mouth and nose. She used her body weight to push the thug up against the wall. The man began to make noise.

"Shhh, shh, sh." Alyss cooed then she cracked her pistol over the man's head. He instantly slid to the ground. Good, now one more. Should be easy. She turned but saw the last thug notice movement and with no where to hide, Alyss crouched down, low to the ground, tried to blend in with the shadows. The thug trotted over, his panic rising. Then Alyss pounced. She jumped up from her position and onto the man, making sure to keep him quiet. Before his gun slammed to the ground, the officer grabbed the gun and pointed it at the man, who froze at the feel of the cold barrel against his head. Alyss continued to straddle him, debating what tactic she would use to knock him out. She sighed only finding ways that will make her lose her job so she pistol whipped the thug and he immediately fell asleep.

"Now, you are going to get what you deserve."

Alyss got up and stretched. Something popped in her shoulders. She then looked up and saw that her superior, Break, was leaning on the railing, casually watching the scene.

Then two shots echoed through the building setting Alyss and Break into action.

"Freeze, Isla!" Alyss yelled running in, gun drawn. The officers followed her and Yura started to panic. "Don't move!"

Break made it down to the same level and grabbed Jack to stand him up.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said.

"Don't worry, Detective. I'm a good boy." Jack replied with a soft smile. For some reason that smile made the detective uneasy.

"Detective! The chief called and said that Mr. Vessalius and his servant escaped." One of the officers informed. _And that's why Jack was here_, Break thought to himself.

"Uh, Detective. You're hurting me." Jack said, giving a fragile look. Break unknowingly blushed and quickly retracted his hand as if something had burned him.

"Xerxes." Sharon called, coming into the light. Break's attention goes to his boss and he had the feeling of relief and mild shock as Rufus was brought into the light also.

Oh! He almost lost focus...

Break looked back and Jack was no where to be found.

"God damn it." Break said in a low voice and started to head for the door. He popped a cherry flavored lollipop in his mouth.

"I hate being around rich people."

**This story was based on this. I'll try remembering everything.:**

**You have been kidnapped! Tag your friends!**

**The kidnapper: Rufus Barma**

**Idiot looking for you: Xerxes Break (except he wasn't really an idiot)**

**Planned everything: Yura Isla**

**Police officer: Alyss Intention Abyss-Girl**

**Person who doesn't care: Sheryl Rainsworth**

**Person who cares the most: Reim Lunettes**

**Saves you: Oz Vessalius**


End file.
